


Mating Bond

by whitehorsetiger



Series: Pack Dynamics [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Angst, Omega Keith (Voltron), Smut, Top Lance (Voltron), instincts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 04:26:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18422781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitehorsetiger/pseuds/whitehorsetiger
Summary: A mating bond is an interesting subject to investigate, as it is different for every couple and every combination of secondary sexes. There are two components to a mating bond, known as the emotional and physical parts. A mating bond is formed when the scent gland on the back of the neck is bitten and blood is drawn during intercourse at a fertile period. The physical part of the mating bond is the scar on the back of the neck. This scar will fade over time, fastest for alphas and slowest for omegas.5 small moments leading to Keith wanting a bond +1 where he gets one





	1. Five

_A mating bond is an interesting subject to investigate, as it is different for every couple and every combination of secondary sexes. There are two components to a mating bond, known as the emotional and physical parts. A mating bond is formed when the scent gland on the back of the neck is bitten and blood is drawn during intercourse at a fertile period. The physical part of the mating bond is the scar on the back of the neck. This scar will fade over time, fastest for alphas and slowest for omegas._

 

**One**

Keith smiled to himself, trying not to give the whole thing away. How Lance thought he’d be able to sneak up on him was a complete mystery; may as well let him have his fun. As Keith waited for Lance to get closer, he smirked slightly, waiting for just the right moment. He waited… Lance was almost on top of him… Keith could practically feel Lance hovering over him.

Tucking one knee under himself, Keith whipped around. Lance jumped at the sudden movement, yelping as Keith wrapped his arms around his waist. Keith dragged Lance over the back of the sofa, dodging flailing limbs and thwarting attempts to escape. Lance was half-squeal-laughing as Keith wrestled him down onto the sofa, eventually pinning him in place, cushioned on Keith’s chest.

“What makes you think you can sneak up on me?” Keith asked, smoothing his hand over Lance’s back.

“One day I’ll manage,” Lance said, smushing his face into Keith’s shoulder, “I am determined.”

“You know I have sensitive hearing,” Keith said, “You’re never going to do it.”

“Maybe I’ll go do some Blade training,” Lance replied, “Get us on more even footing.”

Keith snorted, slipping his hand under Lance’s shirt to rest on the small of his back.

“You’d drive them all crazy,” Keith said, “You’d get kicked out before they taught you anything.”

Lance pouted, before grinning. “I could use that! Bother Kolivan enough that he’ll let me in!”

Keith laughed, “Wouldn’t work, he’s immune.”

“Fine, I’ll just badger your mum to train me,” Lance said.

Lance seemed perfectly content laying on Keith’s chest, occasionally pressing a light kiss to Keith’s collarbone. It meant Keith couldn’t do what he was doing before but he didn’t mind. If he hadn’t wanted Lance’s attention, he wouldn’t have pinned him down.

“You’re not going to sleep, are you?” Keith asked, gently scratching Lance’s skin.

“I’m thinking about it,” Lance said, “You’re really comfortable.”

Keith hummed, tracing the bumps on Lance’s spine gently. “And what if I had plans?” Keith said.

“You can’t,” Lance said, “This is revenge for all those times you’ve napped on me.”

Keith smiled gently. He didn’t really mind.

Walking his fingers lightly over Lance’s skin, Keith smoothed them over the warm surface. Turning his head slightly, Keith double checked and yeah, Lance was asleep. Letting out a long breath, Keith carefully nudged down Lance’s shirt. The healing pod left no scars, but it couldn’t get rid of the memories Keith had. The blood, the smell of burning flesh, the screaming. Wrapping his arms around Lance’s shoulders, Keith gave him a quick squeeze. Losing Lance… just the thought started his heart pounding. Cupping Lance’s cheek gently, Keith brushed his thumb under Lance’s eye.

“I love you,” Keith said softly, closing his eyes.

Hopefully they wouldn’t be disturbed by the others; they were probably all doing their own thing. He just… he wanted some time alone with Lance, even if they were just sleeping.

 

**Two**

“You’re a pain in the ass,” Keith shouted after Lance.

Lance stuck his tongue out as he marched down the alien hill, nose in the air and hands on his hips.

Keith almost growled in frustration, following after him. The others were trailing behind; he could practically hear Pidge chortling a little behind them.

“I love him, I love him,” Keith growled to himself, “No matter how much of a…”

Keith’s angry ranting to himself was cut off when he heard a yelp, and Lance tumbled out of sight followed by a splash. Keith froze for a moment, before taking off at a sprint down the hill.

“Lance!” he shouted, skidding down the hill.

The water-like substance at the bottom was cloudy and thick, almost grungy. Keith’s heart seemed to stop when he couldn’t spot Lance.

“Lance!” he shouted again.

“I can hear you, samurai, don’t worry,” Lance’s voice came clear through the comms, “Could probably use a hand getting out of here though.”

“I can’t believe you managed to fall in the one river on the way,” Pidge said, “There was one river, we told you to watch out for it and what do you do?”

“Don’t worry we’ll get you out of there,” Hunk said, tapping on his screen.

“One! One river, Lance!” Pidge repeated.

Allura was stood beside them, very clearly trying not to laugh.

Hunk was marching up and down the bank, staring down at his map, looking for exactly where Lance’s blip was. Keith would’ve helped, but he was still recovering from his minor heart attack and was still kinda mad at Lance.

“Here he is!” Hunk declared suddenly, looking down at a stretch of goo that looked no different from the rest of it.

“Yay!” Lance cheered, “I don’t think I’m sinking anymore but you might want to pull me out quick.”

“Or we could just leave you in there,” Keith grumbled, but wandered over to help Hunk.

“Ok, he’s floating a little in that direction,” Hunk said, pointing, “Right beside the bank, we should be able to reach in and pull him out.”

“Please,” Lance said, “It’s strangely warm in here and it’s making me uncomfortable.”

Keith sighed, gesturing to the area closest to them. “Here?” he said.

Hunk nodded and Keith shoved his arms in the goo, wincing slightly. Yeah, it was oddly warm. Hunk reached in beside him, pulling a face.

“That feels strange,” Hunk said.

“Told you,” Lance replied.

Rolling his eyes, Keith plunged his arms in a little deeper, swishing them around a bit. That was when he hit something more solid and arm-like.

“Please tell me that’s you guys,” Lance said, “And not some goo monster… I don’t want to get killed by a goo monster.”

“It’s me,” Keith said, “You’re not going to get eaten.”

Hunk shuffled closer to him, reaching deeper. Together, they grabbed Lance by the arms and began to haul him out. Lance was coated head-to-foot in the goo, which seemed unwilling to let him go. Hunk and Keith braced themselves on the bank, giving one final solid pull and Lance was pulled free with a disgusting slurping sound. The three of them collapsed back onto the grass, panting.

“Thanks, guys,” Lance said, patting both their shoulders.

“Idiot,” Keith said, sitting up.

Lance sat up too, helmet completely covered in goo, so he couldn’t see a thing.

“One river, Lance, just the one,” Pidge said, stalking over.

Allura was snorting slightly, biting her lip.

“Yeah, I got it,” Lance said, wafting his hand around, “One river, I managed to fall in, I’m an idiot.”

He reached up and tried to wipe away the goo, but with his hand also covered in the goo it was impossible. Allura gave him a hand, wiping away at his visor revealing a grinning Lance. This finally made Allura snap and start to laugh.

“Unbelievable,” Pidge said, “Just…”

“I know, I’m an idiot!” Lance said, reaching out.

Pidge tried to dodge but Lance was too quick for her, wrapping his arms around her waist and forcing her into a hug. She screeched as Lance rubbed goo all over her armour, trying to wriggle out of his grasp.

Rolling his eyes, Keith stood up, pulling a face at the gunk on his hands and arms.

“Come on, let’s keep moving,” Keith said, “How do we cross?”

“There’s a small land bridge, just down that way,” Hunk said, gesturing.

Keith nodded, holding his hand out to help the others up. Pidge did not look all that happy, with goo smeared all over her armour and suit. They continued on, over the small land bridge. Lance was still complaining, Pidge trying to protest over him. Keith huffed slightly at their antics, marching on a head. Of course, that happened and of course, that happened to Lance.

 

**Three**

Keith didn’t even bother talking, marching over to where Lance was relaxing. Lance looked up, eyes widening in surprise as he saw Keith stalking towards him.

“Hey, what…” Lance started but went quiet when Keith straddled his knee.

Keith didn’t bother letting Lance say anything more, pressing their lips together and flicking his tongue forwards. Lance made a slightly surprised noise but let his mouth open slightly, allowing Keith to press into him. He shifted forwards, draping his arms over Lance’s shoulders.

It wasn’t a particularly hot or rushed make out session; it was gentle and warm. It was just what Keith needed right now, especially when Lance’s hand knotted in his hair. It smoothed through repeatedly, before Lance tugged lightly. Keith groaned, nipping Lance’s bottom lip.

“Hey,” Lance said, cupping Keith’s cheeks lightly, “You alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine?” Keith said, tilting his head to one side, “Why?”

Lance shrugged, “You just… don’t normally jump me like this.”

“I do,” Keith protested, ducking down to suck on the soft skin under Lance’s jaw.

Lance made a doubtful noise, tilting his head back to allow Keith more access. “Not when we could be walked in on,” Lance said.

Lance should not be thinking at the moment, at all, not even a little. Keith ducked his head down, sinking his teeth into one of Lance’s scent glands. Lance groaned slightly, releasing a sweet happy-alpha scent. That was better, no thinking, only making out now. Lance’s hands slipped down to grope Keith’s ass and oh boy, it just kept getting better.

The door slid open just as Keith had pressed their lips together. Lance tensed beneath him and Keith shifted to move away quickly. He loved his pack but did not want them seeing this. An enthusiastic bark and, oh hell, this was going to be so much worse. Huge paws slammed into Keith’s back, jerking him forwards. Their mouths knocked together painfully, Lance hissed in pain and Keith tasted blood.

“Cosmo down!” Keith snapped angrily. Shuffling back on Lance’s knee, he cupped his face. There was a cut on Lance’s lip and Keith’s stomach sank when he realised what it was from. “Shoot, sorry,” Keith said, wiping some of the blood away.

“It’s not bad,” Lance replied, “Don’t worry, I know the risk with your teef.”

“Don’t call them teef,” Keith rolled his eyes, running his tongue over his little fangs. They weren’t normally a problem, too small to really do much damage… until now.

A whine from beside the sofa caught Keith’s attention. Cosmo was sat on the floor, ears back and head down, looking up with the saddest look in his eyes.

“Look what you did,” Keith said.

“Awh, don’t blame him, he can’t help it,” Lance said.

Keith glared at him, “He can, he’s smart enough to know that was a dumb move.”

Cosmo slumped to the ground, pawing lightly to the ground.

“Don’t do it again, ok?” Keith said firmly.

Cosmo looked up at him, clambering to his feet before pawing at Keith’s thigh. Keith really hoped that meant he got it.

With a sigh, Keith moved to sit beside Lance. Cosmo hopped up, laying out over both their knees. Lance’s lip was still bleeding a little, Keith leant over to press a kiss to his cheek.

“Sorry,” he said, “It’s not too sore is it?”

Lance shook his head, smiling slightly. “Nah, I’m good,” he said, “It’s just a scratch.”

Keith nodded, laying his head on Lance’s shoulder.

“I love you,” he said.

“Love you too,” Lance replied, wrapping his arm around Keith’s waist.

 

**Four**

“WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?” Lance shouted.

“WHY DON’T YOU TELL ME!” Keith yelled back, “SEEING AS THOUGH YOU HAVE SO MANY ISSUES WITH ME APPARENTLY!”

Lance had started this argument, but Keith knew he was the one who escalated it. Now they were just shouting at each other. It was one of the worst arguments they’d had. They’d argued before, of course, but it had been a long time since it had escalated to this point. Keith balled his hands into fists, baring his teeth a little. Lance was growling slightly, puffing himself up a little and Keith decided he’d had enough.

“THAT’S IT!” Keith shouted, “I’M LEAVING!” He grabbed his bag and began to make his way towards the door.

“Where are you going?” Lance said, voice suddenly quiet and scared.

“I have a mission. I don’t have time for this,” Keith spat, before walking out the door.

After all, that’s what this was all about. Keith had been given a mission for the Blade and, a little sick of the lack of action, had accepted without thinking. Lance had taken issue with this, or rather that Keith hadn’t discussed the matter with him at all. The argument had escalated and now they were here, Keith walking away from an argument he really shouldn’t walk away from. It was too late though; he was well on his way to the Blade base.

****

Keith bit back a groan as he leant against the console behind him, clutching his injured arm. The Blade missions were much less dangerous than they were when Keith had first joined; very few members were ever left behind anymore. Coupled with the fact he’d gone with his mother on this mission, it couldn’t possibly be safer. Somehow… somehow the entire thing had gone so completely tits-up now Keith was hunkered down with an injured arm and a bomb about to go off. He was probably going to die here, either the sentries would get him, or space would after the bomb went off.

Keith didn’t regret choosing to go on the mission. He did regret fighting with Lance beforehand. He should have at the very least told him he loved him.

Suddenly, there was a creak and the sound of tearing metal as the door was ripped away, slamming into the opposite wall with an almighty crash. Keith flinched, ducking his head down as a rain of laser fire came down on him. Where was Cosmo when he needed him? Oh yeah, with his mum… because she had the more ‘dangerous’ part of the mission.

Keith grabbed his knife in his good hand, extending it into a sword. He probably wouldn’t be able to do much, but there was no way in hell he wasn’t going to go down fighting.

“I’m sorry, Lance,” Keith said softly, “I love you.”

Keith shifted behind the console, which was when the bomb went off. It was a little earlier than he was expecting, wrenching him and all the sentries out of the ship. Keith grabbed for something on the ship to hold onto, but missed completely. Being flung into space happened far too many times for Keith’s liking, but with the puncture in his suit it was probably going to be his last.

It was disorientating, tumbling head over heels with no clear up or down. It reminded him of when he’d first met Red, only this time there was no giant metal lion to save him. Bits of the ship were floating around him, really not helping with the whole disorientation thing. Keith hit a chunk of the ship, of course right on his bad arm. He closed his eyes against the pain, hunching over slightly.

Then there was a flash and suddenly Keith was hitting something soft and fluffy. A familiar sound and the stomach-churning feeling of teleporting and Keith and Cosmo hit the floor of a ship.

“Keith!” Krolia called from her place at the helm.

The ship shuddered slightly as Keith scrambled to his feet, making his way to the front where Krolia was flying them away from the other ship that was currently blowing up.

“Are you ok?” she asked.

Keith collapsed in the other chair, holding his arm.

“I’ve been better,” he said.

Krolia glanced over for a second before her eyes had to return to space outside.

“I’ll sort that out for you when we’re safe,” she said.

The Blade didn’t have healing pods, but they did have some things that sped up the healing process, such as a healing cream that would close up the huge scratches on his shoulder and biceps and a compress for his wrist, which was probably sprained. Keith groaned slightly as Krolia helped him with his wounds, knotting his hand in Cosmo’s fur.

“I’ve hailed Allura. We should be arriving at the castle soon,” Krolia said, tugging the bandage tighter over Keith’s shoulder.

“Oh, yeah, ok,” Keith said.

“You don’t sound as enthusiastic as I thought,” Krolia said. She shifted around to look at him, resting her own hand on Cosmo’s neck. “Keith? What’s wrong?”

“Me and Lance had a fight,” Keith said, “Just before I left… well, during me leaving… I sort of left in the middle of it.”

There was a long pause.

“Ah,” Krolia said, “That was not… a great idea.”

“I know,” Keith said, burying his face in his hands, “He just… gah!”

Krolia smiled, resting a hand on his shoulder.

“I need to talk to him don’t I?” Keith said softly.

“ _That_ would probably be a good idea,” Krolia said, “Come on, we are almost there.”

****

Keith had never been nervous about entering his own room before, but… Lance was in there. It was night time and everyone was asleep and he really needed to talk to Lance. Maybe he should wait until morning… go sleep in one of the spare rooms.

Cosmo didn’t seem all that happy with how long Keith was taking, pawing at the door and whining. Before, with a flash, he was gone.

“Shoot,” Keith said.

He shoved his hand on the scanner, the door whooshing open. Keith half-jogged in but it was too late. Cosmo had already hopped onto the bed, pawing at the covers to settle down to sleep.

Lance was stirring with the disturbance, tugging up his eye mask to look confusedly at what had disturbed him.

“Cosmo?” Lance groaned, “What are you…” He looked over, eyes meeting Keith’s. They darted to his bandaged shoulder, to his bound wrist. “Keith?” Lance said, voice weak.

“Lance,” Keith said in response.

Lance scrambled out of bed, “Keith, I’m so—”

Keith cut him off, placing his hand over Lance’s mouth. A second of hurt flashed over Lance’s face, Keith pressed a kiss to his forehead to tide him over until Keith could work out what to say.

“I’m sorry,” Keith said, moving his hand to cup Lance’s cheek, “I should have told you I’d been asked to go… I forget… I forget sometimes… that you care, that we’re supposed to be a team.”

“I wouldn’t have minded you going,” Lance said.

Keith pulled a face, “I know, I’m sorry…”

“I’m sorry too,” Lance said, “I said some… pretty nasty things.”

Keith pressed their lips together, moving his other hand so he was cupping both of Lance’s cheeks.

“What happened?” Lance said, resting his hand on Keith’s bandaged shoulder.

“I got caught off guard,” Keith replied, “Don’t ever let me go on a mission in the middle of a fight again.”

Lance nodded, rubbing their noses together.

“I’m sorry,” Lance said.

Keith pressed a soft kiss to his lips again, “I’m sorry. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Lance replied, resting their foreheads together.

Brushing his thumbs under Lance’s eyes, Keith frowned at the redness there.

“Come on, let’s get some sleep,” Keith said, standing up.

Slipping off the rest of his Blade suit, Keith tugged Lance into bed.

 

**Five**

“I’m dying!” Lance whined, wriggling around in bed.

“You’re not dying,” Keith sighed, resting a hand on Lance’s forehead, “Your fever’s gone down.”

Lance frowned, burrowing himself deeper into the covers he’d bundled himself up in, pouting.

“I am, I’m dying and you’re going to regret not believing me when I’m dead,” Lance grumbled, voice rough.

Keith sighed, leaning over to press a kiss to his forehead.

“I survived,” Keith said.

“Yes, but you’re part Galra with your freaky… Galra immune system,” Lance said, before he started to cough.

Keith’s hand automatically went to rub Lance’s back, soothing him as best he could through the coughs.

It took a while for Lance to stop coughing, for him to be able to catch his breath.

“I told you not to cuddle with me when I was sick,” Keith said, smoothing Lance’s hair back.

Lance glared at him, raising his eyebrows.

“You did not! All I managed to get out of you was a pathetic whine and grabby hands,” Lance said, the corner of his mouth twitching up at the memory.

Keith felt his cheeks heat up, but resolutely shook his head.

“No way, that doesn’t sound like me,” Keith said, settling comfortably beside Lance.

Lance shot him a look, making Keith smile lightly. Lance slumped against Keith, tucking himself into his side. Keith lay the two of them down, resting his own head on top of Lance’s.

Keith traced his fingers lightly down Lance’s spine, watching vigilantly as Lance dozed off.

“You’re going to be alright,” Keith said, “I’ll make sure of it.”

“You can’t fight a cold,” Lance mumbled.

Keith jumped slightly, apparently Lance was not as asleep as he thought.

“I can try,” Keith replied with a slightly grumble.

Lance snorted, before coughing a little.

“Of course you can,” Lance said, snuggling closer, “And I’m sure if it was possible you’d win.”

Keith pressed a soft kiss to Lance’s temple, humming softly.

With a slight pop, Cosmo appeared in the room. He yipped lightly, tail waving from side to side.

“Come on then,” Keith smiled, patting the bed.

Cosmo hopped up, padding over before laying on Lance’s other side. He lent over, licking Lance’s ear. Lance groaned, snuggling closer to Keith who reached over and pushed Cosmo away slightly.

“No, leave him.”

Cosmo huffed, before laying his head on his paws. Keith reached over, scratching Cosmo’s fur.

“Good boy,” Keith said softly, before nuzzling Lance’s temple.


	2. Plus One

_The emotional part is much more difficult to describe. It bonds two people together and has been described as having the other always there behind and supporting you. Even if the relationship falls apart and the scar fades, the emotional part of the bond will remain. Only one partner needs to be bitten to form the bond. The decision to partake in a mating bond is not one to be taken lightly, and although it is possible to bond with more than one person, it is not recommended._

**Plus One**

It wasn’t one big thing, just… lots of little things that led to the big realisation. Keith was lying awake in bed, head rested on Lance’s chest. This was, unusual… Keith was normally out like a light, especially after sex. He just, couldn’t get to sleep. Normally, if he was having trouble sleeping, Keith could just concentrate on Lance’s steady breathing and that would help him drift off. It just wasn’t working this time.

Keith huffed out an irritated breath, rolling out of Lance’s arms to face away from him. He lay there for a little while, before letting out another huff. Nope, that didn’t work. Keith flipped back over to look at Lance, but not back into his arms. Stupid jerk… being able to sleep while Keith was restless.

Alright, fine, looked like Keith is going to have to think through his problems. He was warm, comfortable and relaxed, so nothing about his current situation was troubling. He was on suppressants, so it couldn’t be a heat. Lance’s scent seemed normal and he hadn’t complained about feeling strange, so it wasn’t something Keith was picking up from him. He hadn’t had any arguments lately. All their missions had gone well… Keith really couldn’t think of anything.

Reaching out, Keith rested his hand lightly on Lance’s chest, brushing his thumb over his collarbone. Lance twitched slightly, but didn’t wake up. Smiling lightly, Keith rolled onto his other side, shuffling back until his back was pressed against Lance’s side. Reaching back, Keith grabbed Lance’s arm, tugging it gently. It didn’t take any more encouragement to get Lance to roll on his side and cuddle close to Keith. This was good, maybe better… he’d see.

Keith’s hair had fallen over his shoulder, leaving the back of his neck bare. A puff of Lance’s breath shifted over Keith’s scent gland, causing him to shudder. Oh… oh… oooohhhhh. Keith’s eyes snapped open and he tensed, squeezing Lance’s hand. Keith wanted Lance as his mate. It shouldn’t be unexpected, they’d been dating for a while and Keith was completely enamoured.  It’s just… it had never occurred to Keith that he would one day want to be mated to someone. It was… a really intimate thing, but to his own surprise Keith wasn’t afraid. In fact, he was almost excited at the possibility.

Lance nosed forward, nuzzling slightly at the back of Keith’s neck. Smiling, Keith linked their fingers. Tangling their legs together, Keith let out a happy hum as he let his eyes slip closed. Bonding with Lance sounded like a damn fantastic idea.

****

Lance was humming to himself as he stirred whatever he was cooking for dinner, something that smelled amazing. Their little apartment in the Garrison was not ideal; it didn’t really feel like theirs. It was like living in the Castle… only with people neither of them really liked living down the hall. Keith could tolerate it though, after all, he had Lance.

Padding over silently, Keith wrapped his arms around Lance’s waist. Lance jerked, almost dropping his spoon.

“Jesus, Keith,” Lance said, “No ninja-ing when handling hot food.”

Keith pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. “I wouldn’t have let you get hurt,” he said, nosing behind Lance’s ear.

Lance rolled his eyes, eyes focusing back on the pan. Keith smiled, pressing his nose into the crook of Lance’s neck.

“Smells good,” Keith said, whether about Lance or the food… it didn’t really matter.

Keith hummed to himself as he set the table, dropping his head intentionally to expose the back of his neck. He knew Lance wouldn’t get what he was hinting and, even if he did, wouldn’t say anything. Lance’s footsteps sounded, moving towards him. Keith waited patiently for arms to wrap around his waist… but instead Lance’s nimble fingers ran up and down his sides. Keith yelped, jerking and laughing as Lance tickled him, trying not to upend the table.

Keith’s knees gave out so Lance was supporting his entire weight, almost hitting his head on the table as he went down. Lance began pecking kisses to his face as the two of them dropped to the ground. Keith finally managed to get his breath back, still letting out soft huffing laughs.

“Ass,” Keith said.

Lance grinned down at him, “Love you too.”

Keith leant forwards, pressing their lips together gently.

“I need to come off my suppressants,” Keith said softly, “In a couple of weeks.”

Lance nodded, sitting the two of them up and cupping Keith’s face.

“When? I need to get the time off work,” Lance said, tilting his head to one side, “If you still want me to be there.”

Keith rolled his eyes, smiling softly with affection.

“Of course I want you there…” Keith said, now was as good a time as any, “I want you to bond with me, I want to be your mate.”

Lance’s eyes went wide. Keith could practically see his brain working.

“You want… what?” Lance said.

Keith nuzzled under Lance’s jaw, letting out a soft chirrup. “I want to be your mate,” he said, curling his arms more tightly around Lance’s neck.

“I… you… me?” Lance sputtered, “Us? Bonded? Mated?”

Keith made a happy noise at the thought.

“But that’s… forever…” Lance said, “We’d be bonded forever.”

“That’s kind of the point… Why? Don’t you want to be?” Keith asked with a frown.

“No… I do… it’s just… are you sure you want me?” Lance said softly, tilting his head to one side.

“What? Did you think I just dated you as a side project? Something completely random to do before moving on?” Keith scoffed, “You really think so low of me?”

Keith wasn’t an idiot; he knew for a fact this wasn’t about him. He also knew the only way to get Lance out of his head and actually _think,_ and if Lance actually thought about it instead of getting caught up in his own head, he’d come to the same conclusion Keith had much faster.

“No no no, nononononononononono… that’s not what I meant!” Lance said, shaking his head. He reached out and rested his hand on Keith’s cheek, staring right into his eyes. “I love you,” Lance said softly.

“I love you too,” Keith replied.

“You want to be my mate?” Lance asked.

Keith smiled, nodding.

“I want to be your mate,” Lance declared.

“Yeah?” Keith said.

There was another long pause, before Lance hummed softly.

“There’s something I need to tell you,” Lance murmured.

Keith felt his stomach sink to his knees, that was… not good… what the hell. Keith’s mind was running a mile a minute, what could he possibly have to say.

“What?” Keith asked, trying to keep the panic out of his voice.

“I… you remember on Arus, when the castle was attacked?” Lance said.

Keith’s mind skidded to a screeching halt, that was… not what Keith was expecting, and he wasn’t all that sure what to reply either. Or where Lance was going with this.

“Yeah? With the explosion?”

Lance nodded, turning away.

“I… there was a lot of damage and the healing pods were more for Alteans than humans,” Lance said.

Keith frowned, resting his hands on Lance’s shoulders.

“So?” Keith said.

“I don’t… my…. it’s gone,” Lance touched the back of his neck, eyes downcast, “It’s gone.”

Keith stared, then reached to feel where Lance’s hands covered.

“Gone? Just like that?” Keith asked, softly.

“There might be something left…” Lance said, “Not enough to actually do anything…”

Jerking forwards, Keith pressed their lips together.

“That’s it?” Keith said against Lance’s lips, “I thought it was something big!”

Lance scoffed and pulled away.

“It is something big!” Lance snapped.

“No, no it’s not,” Keith said, grabbing Lance again, “Only one of us needs to be bitten.”

“I know,” Lance sighed, “That’s not the point.”

Keith tilted his head back with a slightly groan.

“It’s a sweet sentiment, but the two of us both being bitten is overkill,” Keith said, “Besides it’s more practical for me to get bitten. It won’t fade as fast.”

“Are you sure it’s ok for only you to be marked?” Lance said.

Keith rolled his eyes, but smiled.

“Again, sweet thought… but I don’t mind,” Keith said, “I want to be bonded to you, doesn’t matter if I’m the only one with a mark.”

Lance lifted his head, locking eyes with Keith. Keith hummed, rubbing their noses together.

“Ok,” Lance said, “Ok, let’s be mates.”

Keith grinned, pressing their lips together in a slightly uncoordinated and messy kiss.

****

“Keith, sweetie, honey… love of my life, I can’t do anything with you pressed this close,” Lance chuckled softly.

Keith gave a soft whine, trying to press closer to Lance. If there was one thing he’d learned, preheat was so much better if he stuck to Lance like glue. The only issue is it was very difficult to build a nest when he didn’t really want to leave Lance’s side.

“But I want to be here,” Keith sighed softly, “It feels so much better.”

Lance smiled, knocking their heads together lightly.

“Are you going to help me build the nest or am I going to have to do it all on my own?” Lance said brightly.

“That’s a good idea,” Keith said, “I’ll just sit back and let you do all the work.”

Lance pinched his side lightly, making Keith shove him away slightly.

Once they’d finished, after a bit more bickering, Keith curled up in the nest they’d made, purring in contentment. He didn’t think it was possible for him to be so happy… Lance just loved proving him wrong. Speaking of, Lance came back into the room carrying a large box, of food or water it didn’t really matter.

“You know I didn’t mean it when I said I should do everything,” Lance grumbled slightly.

Keith hummed, stretching himself out in the nest. “But you do such a good job,” he said, smirking.

Lance rolled his eyes. Keith reached out, pulling him into their nest. He tucked himself against Lance’s side, letting out a long breath.

They laid together for a while and Keith felt himself starting to drift off.

“You alright?” Lance asked.

Keith nodded, pressing his head further into Lance’s shoulder. Just a quick nap, Lance could deal with anything else they might need. When preparing, Keith normally went for a very bare bones approach to his heat. Food, water, a couple of heat aids. That was about it. Lance, though, seemed to think of any and every possibility and then had a plan for it. He would never, ever, _ever_ say it out loud, but Keith enjoyed getting looked after like that.

****

The first wave of his heat was always a bit rough. Keith was horny as all hell, but Lance hadn’t fallen into rut yet, so the sex wasn’t quite as satisfying as it could be. In fact, they often avoided sex all together in the first few hours. Lance liked to save his energy for when he could actually knot Keith. It sucked a little, but they made do. The second wave though, that was where the fun really started.

Keith pecked as many kisses as he could onto Lance’s skin between his moans and Lance’s moving around as he opened Keith up steadily. Keith nuzzled Lance’s neck, bumping his nose under Lance’s jaw. He began to wriggle impatiently, softly chirruping.

“Easy, easy,” Lance said, a little strained, “Just, patience.”

Keith huffed out an irritated breath, lifting one leg up to drape over his hip, tugging him down. “Come on!” he huffed, “Need you now.”

“Alright, alright, fine,” Lance said, pulling his fingers away.

Keith flipped over, raising his hips up into the air. Reaching up, Keith pulled his long hair to one side, exposing the back of his neck.

“Hang on,” Lance said suddenly, leaning away and leaving Keith a little cold.

Keith made a protesting noise, but Lance was back before much more could come from it.

“Sit up a little,” Lance said, nudging Keith’s leg.

Keith really didn’t want to, but Lance didn’t seem like he was going to take no for an answer. With a pout, Keith shifted so he was kneeling.

“Don’t look at me like that,” Lance said, “I need to get this out of the way.”

Keith grumbled as Lance combed his fingers through his hair, but he really did like the feeling.

“Alright,” Lance said, having twisted Keith’s hair into a bun, “Now that won’t get in the way.”

Keith immediately dropped back onto his front, lifting his hips as high as possible. He did not want Lance to get distracted again.

“Lance, please,” Keith said.

“Yeah, yeah, okay,” Lance replied, leaning over him, “Relax.”

Keith huffed out a long breath, before moaning as Lance pushed inside. Finally. Keith’s toes curled at the feeling of fullness, a broken moan tearing through him. Yes, yes finally.

It did not take long for Keith to completely fall into his heat, just letting the pleasure take over. His eyes slipped closed, head dropping completely against the bed. Keith didn’t know how many times he’d come. It didn’t really matter. All that mattered was the wave after wave of pleasure crashing over him. Keith didn’t know how much time passed… it meant nothing here in their nest… nothing with Lance so close. He was so, so close to coming. He just needed a little more. He needed Lance’s knot. Needed his mark.

Lance snapped his hips forwards a few more times, before driving his entire cock deep into Keith’s body. His knot expanded, locking them together and Keith felt his orgasm tear through him. Lance’s teeth sank into the back of Keith’s neck, breaking the skin in just the right place. Keith stopped functioning.

Pleasure burned through every inch of him, somehow even more intense than before.

His vision whited out.

It was just too much. But so, _so_ good…

Keith slowly blinked back to reality, taking a couple of deep steadying breath. He was warm, cozied up in the nest. He was still a little bit out of it from the heat, but not as much as before. Lance was pressed right up against his back and… they were still knotted together. It wasn’t uncomfortable, what with them being pressed so close together and Keith still slightly muddled by his heat, just noticeable.

Keith made a soft noise, shifting around in Lance’s hold. Lance’s arms tightened around him, making sure he stayed close.

“Keith? You back with me?” Lance said, rubbing a hand over his chest gently.

Keith nodded. “Yeah,” he croaked.

Lance breathed out a sigh of relief, rubbing his waist lightly.

“I can’t believe you passed out during sex,” Lance said with a slight huff of laughter.

Keith groaned, pressing back closer to Lance. He was still exhausted, his heat always seemed to sap all his energy away, just leaving him drained between waves.

“Go back to sleep Keith,” Lance said softly.

A puff of Lance’s breath wisped across Keith’s new bond mark, making him shudder. He let his eyes slip closed, grabbing Lance’s hands to wrap tightly around him. Drifting off was all too easy.

****

Keith let his head fall forwards as Lance delicately dabbed at his new bond mark, putting his hair up in a bun had been a very good idea.

“You know you don’t have to do this,” Keith said, “It’ll probably be fine without.”

“Nuh-uh,” Lance said, “We don’t want this getting infected.”

Keith rolled his eyes with a slight sigh. “You know the chances are very slim.”

“Not taking that risk,” Lance replied.

Keith sighed but decided to let Lance faff around, he was still pretty relaxed from his heat and the argument was just not worth it.

Keith could feel the bond, not just the actual bite mark—which was a bit sore—but the actual bond. It was a strange feeling. Keith wasn’t all that sure how to describe it, but it was comforting and warm— _safe_ —like having Lance’s arm around him, even when they weren’t in the same room. Keith let his eyes slip closed, chest rumbling in a purr. With his alpha doting over him, Keith couldn’t be happier.

Finally, Lance covered the bond mark with a small bandage that meshed and automatically adhered to his skin. He seemed satisfied with this, draping his arms over Keith’s shoulders and pressing a kiss just above the bandage.

“It feels good,” Lance said softly, “Being bonded to you… the descriptions don’t quite cover the feeling.”

Keith hummed, turning around. Tugging Lance closer, Keith tucked himself under his chin.

“I love you,” Keith said.

“I love you too,” Lance replied, giving him a quick squeeze.

“Can we sleep now?” Keith asked, “Or do you want to do something else completely unnecessary?”

Lance grumbled softly, but lay the two of them down in the _new and clean_ nest. Grabbing some blankets, he wrapped the two of them up snugly.

“You know, knowing our luck, if I hadn’t done that it would have gotten infected,” Lance said.

Keith rolled his eyes, but smiled softly, helpless against the affection curling warm in his chest. “Well we’ll never know, will we,” he said, nuzzling at Lance’s throat.

“It would’ve,” Lance grumbled softly, more to himself then to Keith.

Keith didn’t bother saying anything in reply. He just wanted to sleep and it was done now anyway.

Lance pressed a kiss to the top of Keith’s head. Could this man go five minutes without making Keith’s heart skip a beat?

Keith drifted off. Warm, safe, and impossibly happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh BOY this ended up being much longer than I thought it was going to be...originally it was just going to be a one shot of them bonding but it turned into this mess...that's after I cut down the probably about six paragraphs I could've written on bond marks to the two you see in this fic...It was also supposed to be out much earlier...I got distracted though...
> 
> On an unrelated note, I got myself a beta reader (yay!) so now my fics should not be a complete garbled mess of dodgy grammar and typos anymore!
> 
> Anyway comments and kudos are always appreciated (Plz, I need them to live...) Hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading!


End file.
